


pink secret

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean in Panties, Good Boyfriend Castiel, M/M, Nervous Dean, Shy Dean, sometimes panties are just panties dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never had to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink secret

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #52: Underwear

Dean had been acting oddly all night, and Castiel knew he had to get to the bottom of it before he drove himself crazy with worry.

He considered that it might be that Dean was uncomfortable with his presence; tonight’s visit and subsequent dinner had been an impulsive decision on Castiel’s part, made when he’d driven near Dean’s apartment and implemented before he even thought to call Dean and ask if his boyfriend even wanted the company. After all, being in a relationship didn’t necessarily mean two people wanted to be with one another all the time. Privacy and personal time was just as important while dating as it was when one was single.

But Dean had insisted he didn’t mind, and eventually Castiel accepted this as truth, remembering that moment of surprise and the genuine smile Dean had given him when he opened the door and discovered Castiel on the other side.

So, it wasn’t that Dean was put out over Castiel’s impromptu visit. But even if that wasn’t what was bothering Dean, the other man couldn’t hide the fact that there _was_ something bothering him; since Castiel had arrived, and all throughout dinner, Dean had been little more than a fumbling, fidgety mess. When they’d been sitting on opposite sides of the table it had lessened some, but now that they were done with dinner and Castiel had suggested watching a movie, Dean was right back to stumbling over his words and twitching away from Castiel if he so much as brushed by.

“Honestly, Dean, if you want me to go it’s fine. I won’t be offended,” Castiel finally said, trying to sound as honest as he felt. Perhaps he’d be a little disappointed, but that wasn’t Dean’s fault.

“No, no, Cas, seriously. Dammit, I’m being dumb.” Dean added that last part under his breath, probably thinking Castiel wouldn’t hear, and so Castiel didn’t correct his boyfriend, even if he balked at Dean referring to himself as _dumb._ He was behaving strangely, certainly, but there was no reason for self-deprecation.

They finally settled on the couch together, Castiel wedged in the cushions and Dean taking his customary position as human octopus, linking their limbs together. Now it seemed that Dean was determined to act natural, and somehow this meant he was gripping onto Castiel much tighter than usual.

Soon, though, a full belly and a warm body tucked underneath him proved to be too much even for a nervous Dean; halfway through the movie, Dean’s breath grew deep and even, and his body went loose. Happy to have a pliant, sleepy Dean in his arms even if the mystery would apparently be going unsolved, Castiel slipped his hand underneath Dean’s t-shirt and began to stroke his back, careful not to jar his boyfriend into wakefulness.

After a few minutes, his fingers brushed up against the line of Dean’s underwear. Normally Castiel wouldn’t even have noticed, or if he did he might have moved his hand away from the waistband of Dean’s jeans. But then the silky texture underneath his fingertips registered in his brain, and Castiel froze, confused.

With only the glow of the television to see by, it was a few moments before Castiel could make any sense of what he was touching. Then, as an explosion burst white-and-yellow over the screen, Castiel glimpsed a hint of _pink._

Was Dean wearing –

“Cas?” Dean’s sleep-laden voice startled Castiel, and he jerked his eyes away, feeling strangely guilty even though there was nothing to be guilty about. As he looked down into misty green eyes, though, Castiel wondered whether this was what Dean had been so worried about. Evidently he had dressed up for a night in, and had then been so embarrassed about it when Castiel showed up unexpectedly that he’d spent most of their night awkwardly avoiding Castiel’s touch.

Castiel didn’t want to make Dean any more uncomfortable than he’d been all evening, especially over something like this. He could say as much to Dean, but he also didn’t want to seem as if he was intruding upon this if it was something Dean considered private. So far, even through the more experimental parts of their physical relationship, Dean had never hinted about this, and if that had been deliberate Castiel didn’t want to pressure him.

The decision, ultimately, was taken out of his hands. In all his ponderation, Castiel had neglected to move his hand, and as Dean roused further from his doze he of course noticed this immediately.

“Shit, Cas! Did you–” Dean made as if to yank himself away, flush obvious even in the dimness of the room.

“You’re wearing panties,” Castiel commented quietly. There was no judgement in his voice – because there was nothing to judge, really – but at that Dean still managed to extricate himself from Castiel completely. He stood there, clothes rumpled from their previous position, and held his arms stiffly at his sides. His face was so ashamed in that moment that Castiel’s heart ached for him.

“I know it’s, it’s weird, okay, but I didn’t have time to take ‘em off, because you were here and then we made dinner, and then I just figured I was being so stupid and obvious about it–”

The litany of words stopped when Castiel reached out to touch Dean's arm in reassurance. “Dean, it’s okay.”

Dean shook his head, eyes wide and almost panicked. “No, Cas, I don’t know if you understand – I didn’t do it for _you_ or anything, you know, to be sexy or something, I didn’t even know you were gonna _show up–”_

“I know you didn’t do it for me,” Castiel interrupted, frowning. The thought had never even crossed his mind. “It’s still okay.”

Dean just looked at him then, a little surprised, a lot disbelieving. Then his gaze darted down, to where his shirt had ridden up and where the line of pink was still on full display. His own fingers traced the hint of pink, unsure.

“You really don’t care?”

“No. Why should I? If you recall, our sex life isn’t exactly ‘vanilla’.” Castiel threw up the finger-quotes, knowing how silly it looked, and feeling satisfied when it had the desired effect of coaxing a smile from his boyfriend.

“I guess you’re right. But, I mean . . . this doesn’t really have anything to do with sex, Cas. You know that, right?”

Castiel felt the furrow in his brow as he frowned, again. “You’re not aroused by them at all?”

Dean tucked his hands in his front pockets, the action almost _shy._ “Well, sometimes, sure I am. I’ve got a few sexy pairs – maybe I could show you, sometime.” The man shot Castiel a wolfish grin, but the uncertainty was still so present on Dean’s face that the expression wasn’t anywhere near as seductive as Dean probably hoped. “But, you know, it’s just . . . Sometimes I just like wearing ‘em. They . . . shit, I don’t know. They feel good?”

Wanting to put Dean at ease if he could, Castiel added, “You wear them because you want to. No fuss. You just like them.”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s it.” Dean ducked his head, and Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and moved forward, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands and then pressing their lips together. Dean seemed a little surprised, but he made no attempt to push Castiel away. He even slipped his arms over Castiel’s shoulders after a moment, leaning into the kiss with a sigh.

Castiel pulled apart after a while, just enough to fit his forehead against Dean’s.

“I understand this was something you probably wanted to keep to yourself. But, I just want to make sure you know – it doesn’t bother me, Dean. I don’t think it’s weird. I don’t think _you’re_ weird.”

“Okay, well, we’re probably both a _little_ weird,” Dean quipped.

“Be that as it may–” Castiel pressed another kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “–you don’t need to be embarrassed about it. It doesn’t make me think less of you. And if you’d rather not share any more than this with me, that’s fine too.”

“Ugh.” Dean tucked his face into the hollow of Castiel’s throat, hiding himself away from Castiel’s searching gaze. “Sometimes you’re just too much. Don’t know what I did to deserve you, Cas, but I’m gonna do whatever the hell I can to keep you.”

Castiel smiled into Dean’s hair. “That’s just another thing you don’t have to worry about, Dean.”


End file.
